


abandonment issues

by caff_eine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, So much angst, also this is a vent, breakup shit, no beta we die like men, self sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caff_eine/pseuds/caff_eine
Summary: TW: breif mentions of implied self harmpov Dirk gets abandoned by Jake due to his own actions because I'm projecting :')
Relationships: Past Jake English/Dirk Strider - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	abandonment issues

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you haven't talked to Jake in 3 weeks. 

You were dating a couple months prior, but now everything has gone to shit. Somehow you manage to ruin everything around you, no matter what you do. 

He was your everything, your best friend, the person you told everything to. And he vanished in a split second. 

Jake has always been too good for you. He really did deserve someone better than the dumpster fire of a mess that you are. And well, he has that now, you suppose. About a month ago Jake started talking to Jane and Roxy more. It really shouldn't have bothered you, but he didn't text you for about a week. You being the overemotional fuck that you are, assumed that he hated you. He had new friends now, so what's the point of sticking around? You don't matter to him as much as Jane or Roxy, and if you did stay, he'd probably get annoyed at how clingy you are. You didn't want to upset him, so you pulled away.

You knew from the start that you'd see it crash and burn. It was a terrible idea in hindsight, but your brain convinced you otherwise. Jake ended up confronting you about being more withdrawn than usual, and that you barely talked anymore. He said that it isn't working anymore, and dumped your pathetic ass. Of course, you knew that your actions would lead to this. You knew, and yet you still broke the fuck down like a baby. The floor collapsed beneath you, and you fell into a deep, dark spiral of self loathing. 

'Striders don't cry, Striders don't fucking cry Dirk, you did this to yourself so why are you upset? You wanted this.' 

No, no you wanted it to stop, make everything stop. So you did the only thing you knew how to do, take it out on yourself. You ended up with blood covering the bathroom floor, and having to get stitches, but it didn't faze you.

It's been two weeks since then, and you're still a mess. Still crying everyday, waiting for him to come back when he never will. 

They always say that time heals all wounds, but does it really? To your bleeding heart, time doesn't seem to make much of a difference.


End file.
